


Lost in Space Translation

by Kandai



Series: Space 'verse [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationships, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dysfunctional Family, Estrangement, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne ressemble pas à son frère, ce gamin qui clame être son neveu, mais il a quand même hérité de son sourire : de petites bénédictions, pense Jenny, pour les lâches comme eux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Space Translation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Paramount, Gene Rodenberry, J.J. Abrams.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mai 2014.

** Lost In Space Translation **

 

 _And I would lay your body down and rock your tears away_  
But it’s much too late for now to be like yesterday  
And the time is running out and we still have to say   
Goodbye

* * *

Jenny reçoit l’appel fatidique un clair jour de mai.

Elle n’en a rien à foutre du temps qu’il fait, en fait. Il pourrait pleuvoir, venter, neiger que cela ne changerait rien aux fenêtres obscurcies par un écran opaque, au doux métal bleuté qui éclaire son petit appartement situé en plein centre d’Apple Valley, à la voix de l’autre côté d’un communicateur qui lui annonce que nous sommes désolés, mademoiselle Pike, mais votre frère Christopher a été tué cette nuit dans l’exercice de ses fonctions. « Toutes nos condoléances » et tout ça…

Double merde.

Il lui faut toute la nuit pour rassembler ses émotions lancées aux quatre vents. Chris était son cadet de près de sept ans et a passé la majeure partie de son enfance à quémander l’attention chancelante de ses parents lorsqu’il est apparu très clairement qu’il n’aurait jamais celle de ses sœurs ; attention qu’elle n’a jamais été capable de lui donner tout à fait, même lors de leur pseudo-réconciliation quelques années après qu’il ait rejoint Starfleet.

C’est con mais Jenny a toujours voulu être fille unique. Martha, leur sœur aînée, s’est barrée à peine la majorité passée, accrochée comme une midinette au bras d’un bellâtre à peine plus âgé qu’elle et des rêves de Bohême dans les yeux ; tous se sont attendus à la voir revenir quelques ans plus tard, en haillons et en pleurs, enceinte jusqu’aux yeux et honteuse d’avoir gâché la chance d’un avenir stable et prometteur. On lui a toujours dit qu’elle le regretterait.

La blague. La belle grosse blague.

Elle et son mari ont trois gamins qui sont la joie et la fierté de leur famille, maintenant, la Martha. Jenny, divorcée de son premier homme, mère d’un garçon de vingt-et-un an qui ne veut même plus lui parler, ne peut s’empêcher de détester ce bonheur si inaccessible à présent.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu’elle s’est rabibochée avec Chris après que l’héritage de leurs parents ait été distribué. Vivre dans l’ombre du succès de ses frères et sœurs est chose humiliante, certes, mais mieux vaut cela que de vivre toute seule dans son appartement aux murs bleus et avec son éternel vieux matou, aussi grincheux qu’increvable. Alors, après la mort de leur pauvre père, elle a tendu la branche d’olivier à ce frère qui commençait à peine à faire ses vrais premiers pas dans le monde. Réconciliation tardive, un peu trop peut-être, parce qu’elle n’a rien à dire pour sa défense contre ses accusations silencieuses, à part des nouvelles éparses sur son inintéressante vie – un bouclier bien maigre mais que Chris a fini par accepter avec un long soupir.

Eh quoi ? On ne renoue pas des liens brisés des années auparavant sans une bonne motivation et Jenny n’a jamais eu tant de scrupules à balancer sa solitude écrasante dans les bras de Chris, même quand ce dernier était perdu quelque part dans le dernier quadrant de la galaxie et ne pouvait rien faire d’autre pour elle que de la sermonner, de lui dire de se lever et de voir un peu plus de monde au lieu de se cantonner à inviter deux commères chaque dimanche pour le thé et de coucher avec le premier type ou la première nana qui lui donnerait un peu d’attention. Au moins, Martha a eu la décence de rester loin d’eux, noyée d’avoir nagé toute sa vie dans son bonheur insulaire.

Qui s’en fout, désormais ? Son petit frère est mort et elle se complaît dans une vie sans sens ni tête.

Jenny se mord les lèvres et retient des larmes qu’elle n’a plus le droit de verser.

* * *

Martha réagit comme attendu à la nouvelle : elle soupire longuement, fait tomber quelques larmes et promet de venir à la cérémonie avec son abruti de mari et leurs abrutis de gosses. Jenny se retient de lui crier dessus, consciente que cela serait plus brasser du vide qu’autre chose, mais raccroche avec sévérité. Que peut-elle faire de plus ? Que sait-elle de la mort, de la solitude et la souffrance, sa parfaite grande sœur dans sa parfaite petite vie bien rangée avec son parfait mari qu’elle n’a jamais trompé et ses parfaits enfants blancs, aux grands yeux clairs et aux carrières brillantes ? Rien du tout, d’abord ; qu’elle vienne étaler sa vie bien proprette devant Starfleet puisque ça l’amuse. Jenny s’en fout. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait la moindre envie de renouer avec son agaçante sœur qui se lave bien les mains de ses cadets depuis facilement trente ans.

L’enterrement est un peu retardé parce qu’un terroriste complètement taré a eu l’excellente idée d’écraser un vaisseau sur San Francisco. Le QG de Starfleet est en miettes, les morts se comptent par milliers et c’est entre ces ruines fumantes et les tombes béantes que Jenny se dresse, seule et fragile, alors que l’on fait l’éloge funèbre de l’amiral Christopher Jonathan Pike.

Jenny en apprend un peu plus en écoutant les discours que les gradés de Starfleet prononcent en bafouillant, confondant les noms et les évènements, toujours sous le choc de devoir enterrer la moitié de leurs effectifs. Elle apprend que le dingue qui a détruit le tiers de San Francisco, un certain John Harrison, est le meurtrier de son frère ; que le capitaine James T. Kirk, précédent sauveur du monde, a pu l’arrêter sur la planète des Klingons et après, l’histoire s’embrouille un peu. Il paraît qu’il est mort, d’autres disent que non, certains acclament Marcus comme un saint et d’autres disent qu’il était derrière toute l’affaire. Jenny ne sait pas qui croire et elle ne veut blâmer personne d’autre que sa distance, sa négligence et le temps perdu : Chris est mort. Toute la rage qu’elle pourrait déverser sur son prétendu assassin ne lui rendra pas le dernier homme qui a compté pour elle.

Au moins, si elle ne prétend pas être en colère contre l’institution qui lui a volé son frère, elle peut tenter de retrouver ses souvenirs… et si les larmes viennent avec, eh bien, personne ne fait jamais attention aux vieilles célibataires amères comme elle.

 _Et Dieu merci pour ça_ , pense-t-elle alors que San Francisco s’éloigne derrière elle.

* * *

Le célibat presque religieux – et le concept est risible, d’ailleurs, parce que peu de gens croient encore à des choses aussi fumeuses que la  _religion_ de nos jours – de Chris est quelque chose qui l’a toujours fait tourner ses orteils dans ses chaussures, furieuse contre toutes les êtres qui manquent l’occasion de sortir avec son parfait petit frère et à la fois soulagée que personne n’ait la possibilité de lui briser le cœur. La dernière des choses que Jenny souhaite à son frangin est qu’il se retrouve à sa place, entre quatre murs désolés et à consoler sa peine dans l’alcool bon marché et la compagnie de chats grincheux ; il est le seul de la famille à ne pas avoir foiré sa vie (Martha ne compte plus depuis longtemps parce que Martha est une traîtresse qui les a abandonnés pour être plus heureuse dans sa cage dorée, son bonheur fabriqué et Jenny n’ose pas le dire mais elle déteste sa sœur autant qu’elle l’envie), pas question donc de laisser un parfait inconnu ruiner son petit frère pour tout le monde, elle ne laissera pas faire ça.

Jenny ne se souvient plus de quand elle avoue tout cela au concerné car elle n’a jamais gardé rien pour elle, pas sur un sujet aussi sensible que celui-là – une chose est sûre, elle devait être complètement torchée. Le seul souvenir qu’elle conserve de sa confession, c’est Chris levant les yeux au ciel, un geste amusé comme amer devant son éternel dédain du monde.

— Et qui te dit que ce n’est pas déjà pas le cas ? a-t-il marmonné pendant qu’elle se lançait sur un énième discours vantant les mérites du célibat et combien se mettre en couple était surfait, démodé et ne servait qu’à gaspiller l’amour des gens.

Bien des années après, alors que le corps de son frère est encore tiède, Jenny se remémore de ses confessions dans ses mains vides et ne sait toujours pas quoi faire de ce soupir.

* * *

Un bon mois après l’enterrement, un appel vient troubler le feuilleton audio diffusé depuis la lune qu’elle écoute tous les jeudis après-midi avant de se faire sa tisane à l’orchidée. Elle répond un peu sèchement et la peur au ventre car la dernière fois qu’on l’a appelée ainsi, c’était pour lui annoncer la mort de son frère. Au son de sa voix, une autre s’élève de l’appareil, masculine, claire et tremblante de partout ; elle déteste déjà la personne à l’autre bout du fil, juste par principe.

— Euh, bonjour, je cherche Jennifer Pike ?

— C’est moi, que puis-je faire pour vous ? réplique-t-elle, partagée entre agacée et anxieuse.

— Ah euh… bégaye l’homme à l’autre bout du fil, eh bien, c’est une drôle d’histoire, en fait, et je pensais que vous préfériez être au courant… hum, par où commencer…

— Par le début, peut-être ? grince Jenny. Je n’ai pas que ça à faire, ment-elle

— Le début ? Hu, OK. En fait, je m’appelle Jim Kirk et… eh bien, Christopher Pike était mon père.

Jenny raccroche brusquement, abasourdie par ce qu’elle vient d’entendre. Un silence puis la même sonnerie vient résonner dans l’appartement, indiquant qu’on la rappelle. Jenny décroche, l’air absent et demande, la rage au ventre.

— C’est une blague ?

— Non, pas vraiment, rétorque la voix fatiguée à des milliers de kilomètres de là et oh bon sang, il a dit qu’il s’appelait Jim Kirk, elle vient seulement de se rendre compte, sûrement pas ce _Jim Kirk_ là ?

Jenny ne sait pas quoi répondre. Elle n’est même pas sûre de savoir comment respirer de nouveau.

— Mademoiselle Pike, reprend Kirk lorsqu’il prend conscience qu’elle ne va pas lui répondre, je me rends compte que tout cela doit paraître très soudain pour vous mais si vous me le permettez, j’aimerais vous expliquer le pourquoi de mon appel.

— Faites donc, marmonne Jenny en s’enfonçant dans son fauteuil.

Elle reste plus d’une demi-heure pendue à son communicateur. Quand Kirk raccroche finalement, avec la promesse de la rappeler la semaine prochaine, Jenny essuie ses larmes et compose le numéro de sa grande sœur. Passant avec brusquerie sur la courtoisie flûtée qui résonne dans la voix de son aînée lorsque celle-ci prend enfin son appel, elle se met au travail, précise et vicieuse comme elle peut l’être.

— Tu savais que Chris avait un fils, toi ? demande Jenny et non, ce n’est pas de la _panique_ dans sa voix, oh bordel de merde, Chris a un gamin et c’est genre le sauveur du monde entier et il veut la rencontrer, qu’est-ce qu’elle est _censée faire_ , putain ?

Martha, bienheureuse, en sait encore moins qu’elle et même si l’excitation pointe dans sa voix fluette, Jenny se doute bien que sa sœur s’y intéresse juste pour le plaisir d’entretenir sa parfaite image de tante dévote. Elle raccroche tout aussi brusquement qu’elle a appelé, furieuse après Martha qui n’a même pas la décence de paraître intéressée, furieuse après Chris pour ne lui avoir jamais rien dit et encore plus furieuse contre ce Jim Kirk sorti de nulle part et pourquoi est-ce qu’il la contacte seulement maintenant ?

 (Chris est mort. Elle n’a pas besoin de savoir pourquoi, pas vraiment.)

Kirk la rappelle. Elle écoute sa voix suave et plaintive, sans trouver le cœur à raccrocher une seconde fois. Ni une troisième. Ni une quatrième et ainsi de suite, jusqu’à ce qu’elle attende son coup de fil tous les jeudis soirs. Après un mois, ils ne se sont jamais vus mais elle en sait plus sur son neveu qu’un journaliste de la presse à scandale, ce qui en soi est un exploit. Kirk rit à l’autre bout du signal et lui souhaite la bonne nuit.

C’est quand même con, parce qu’elle a l’impression de remplacer Chris et ses appels sporadiques, mais Jenny n’a pas honte d’avouer qu’elle a besoin de compagnie, même si Tagada, son matou presque increvable, est le seul à entendre sa confession. Celui-ci la griffe gentiment alors qu’elle se prépare une nouvelle tasse de tilleul menthe ; c’est incroyable de se dire que Chris serait peut-être venu en perm’ jusqu’ici il y a presque trois mois.

Quand après un mois et demi d’échanges presque hebdomadaires, Kirk lui demande si elle veut venir jusqu’à San Francisco pour le rencontrer, Jenny hésite quelques secondes mais juste pour la forme.

Bordel, _Chris_.

* * *

Sa première pensée quand elle pose les yeux sur la silhouette accoudée à la table du café où ils se sont donné rendez-vous, c’est que James Kirk ne ressemble pas du tout à son père. Sa deuxième tend plus vers le « Eh ben, j’en connais un qui s’est pas ennuyé ». Sa troisième se lance vers un « si j’avais X années de moins » bien vague – elle l’écrase aussitôt avec horreur parce que le gamin a beau être moulé comme un top model, ça n’en reste pas moins son neveu, le fils que Chris n’a jamais eu les couilles de lui dévoiler parce qu’ils sont une famille de gros lâches.

Ben voyons. Ca ne devrait même plus l’étonner, à ce rythme-là.

James – « appelez-moi Jim » lui a-t-il dit avec un minuscule sourire en lui serrant brusquement la main – a tous les traits que lui donnent les magazines people : la jeunesse qui semble éternelle, quelques plis sur les coins des yeux, la peau rose d’un nourrisson, les cheveux blonds d’un chérubin. Il y a peu de choses que les journalistes oblitèrent à propos de ce genre de célébrité – et Jim est assez célèbre que pour être entré dans le top cinq des personnes les plus recherchées par l’empire Klingon – donc Jenny n’est sans doute pas très loin de la plaque quand elle pense que ce jeune homme de même pas trente ans a les yeux nerveux de ceux qu’on a coincé trop de fois dos à un mur et l’air hanté des gens revenus de là où l’humanité n’a jamais osé rêver aller.

Face à ce neveu qu’elle connaît à peine, Jenny ferme consciencieusement son clapet. Chris lui en voudrait certainement d’être si renfermée – elle l’entend déjà d’ici, paix à son âme, râler « c’est mon gosse, Jen, ça t’ennuierais de sourire ? » – mais elle n’est pas sûre de pouvoir conserver l’illusion de calme qu’elle maintient. Jim ne semble pas plus sûr de lui, perdu qu’il est dans la contemplation de son visage, peut-être à la recherche d’une parenté impossible à retrouver.

— Vous lui ressemblez, finit-il par admettre, la voix étrangement fragile.

— Pas vous, rétorque Jenny avec brusquerie avant de claper une main sur sa bouche entrouverte, rouge de honte. Ce gamin vient de perdre son père et la première chose qu’elle trouve à lui dire, c’est à quel point elle ne reconnaît pas Chris sur ses traits ? Ok, le boulot de tante, c’n’est définitivement pas son truc. Il faut juste qu’elle trouve où déposer la lettre de démission.

Jim se fend d’un sourire légèrement amer et là, Jenny le voit, elle voit les pommettes de Chris apparaître sous les yeux bleus, quelques plis qui lui donnent l’air sévère – les mêmes que les siens et il y a sans doute un peu de Martha dans sa façon de sourire comme si cela lui semblait douloureux. La cadette des Pike cligne des yeux et se confond en excuses, sûre désormais que son frère rit d’elle depuis sa tombe.

— Appelez-moi Jenny, relance-t-elle avec une spontanéité maladroite. C’est sans doute la meilleure des choses à dire parce que la conversation parvient enfin à démarrer, brutale d’honnêteté et de faux pas : n’est-ce pas normal ? Ils ne sont que deux étrangers qui se connaissent à peine après tout ; Jenny se rend compte, après de longues minutes, que Jim connaît son père encore moins bien que personne et si ce n’est pas un des travers de leur famille, ça ? Garder des secrets pourtant si difficiles à porter ? Elle ne veut pas vraiment savoir.

— Il a trente-neuf ans bientôt, dit-elle lorsqu’ils abordent finalement le sujet de Frederick, le fils qu’elle a eu avec son connard d’ex-mari et à jamais son plus grand regret, même avant Chris. Il travaille sur la lune, enfin, de ce que je sais. On n’est pas vraiment en contact, lui et moi.

Le regard de Jim se fait tristement entendu alors qu’il termine une troisième boisson gazeuse sur laquelle Jenny ne fait aucun commentaire, malgré le fait qu’elle tourne au Jack Daniels depuis le début de leur entrevue.

— Je comprends ça. J’ai une relation assez similaire avec mon frère – enfin, mon frère, c’est vite dit parce que tout ce qu’on partage, c’est une enfance et un nom, hein. Il s’est barré de la maison quand j’avais quoi, onze ans ? Depuis, plus jamais revu, sauf par vidéo interposée et encore, il m’appelle quand il ne peut pas joindre ‘Ma et qu’il se fait du souci pour elle.

Jenny ne connaît pas Winona Clarkson-Kirk, dans le sens où Chris ne lui en a jamais parlé. A en croire les informations que Jim possède et les étoiles savent qu’elles sont peu nombreuses, il s’était déjà séparé de leur famille lorsqu’il a décidé de pardonner à son inconsidérée de grande sœur. Elle ne parvient pas à regretter ce manque toutefois parce qu’il y a une tristesse qu’elle n’aime pas dans les yeux de son neveu lorsqu’il parle de la femme qui l’a élevé. A en juger par ce qu’elle sait de Sam Clarkson – Jim glose rapidement sur les fiançailles prolongées et les divers problèmes de drogue qui ont menacé de mettre fin à la carrière de généticien de son aîné – Winona n’est probablement pas plus qualifiée pour le boulot de mère qu’elle pour le boulot de tante.

(Et non, ce n’est pas de sa faute si son fils ne lui adresse plus la parole, se résigne-t-elle, entêtée. Le père s’est barré après dix ans de leur mariage pour se remarier sans scrupules avec une nana de dix ans sa cadette à peine dix mois plus tard et est-ce de sa faute à elle si Frederick a grandi loin d’elle avec l’idée que sa mère est une vieille aigrie qui n’est bonne qu’à pomper les ressources de son ex-mari ? Il n’est même pas venu à l’enterrement de son oncle, sale gosse sans une once de reconnaissance, va.)

Il lui faut trois Bloody Mary de plus pour enfin avouer sa rancœur, la langue lourde de l’acidité de la tomate  et de sa confession. Jim, toujours cantonné aux boissons non-alcoolisées, lui jette un regard entre le reproche et la pitié. Ca pue la condescendance à plein nez mais qui s’en fout ? Jenny a la parfaite intention de se saouler jusqu’à oublier toute leur conversation, de toute façon.

— ‘Ma n’est pas la meilleure mère du monde mais elle, au moins, elle était là, murmure sombrement Jim. Et elle a essayé avant d’abandonner. Je ne peux pas lui reprocher ça, pas maintenant que j’arrive à lui parler sans lui crier dessus.

Jenny ne sait pas si l’accusation est lancée contre elle ou contre Chris. Certainement, si elle est coupable de ne pas avoir élevé Frederick, son frère est aussi coupable, _misérable_ , qu’elle. Kirk doit avoir perçu sa confusion car le jeune capitaine retient un soupir entre ses lèvres.

— Je n’en veux même plus à Chris. Quel intérêt, vous me direz, parce qu’il est six pieds sous terre maintenant mais… je veux dire, j’en ai voulu à ma mère toute ma vie pour ne pas avoir été là mais je la comprends maintenant, vous savez ? J’ai vécu ce qu’elle a dû vivre, lorsqu’elle a donné sa vie pour sauver celle de tout l’équipage et… je crois que c’est le genre de chose qu’on ne peut comprendre qu’après l’avoir vécu une fois.

La cadette des Pike cligne des yeux, confuse lorsqu’elle invoque le souvenir de George Kirk. Tout le monde connaît la légende, l’héroïque sacrifice du capitaine suppléant du Kelvin quelques heures à peine après avoir mis son bébé au monde, mais la femme derrière les mots, les beaux discours ? Jenny réalise que ça doit être la même femme qui a brisé le cœur de son petit frère, celle pour qui il a prononcé ces mots fatals le soir où elle lui a confié qu’elle lui préférait le célibat, et sans doute est-ce immature mais Jenny ne peut s’empêcher d’être en colère.

— Ouais ben, ta mère, elle a brisé le cœur de mon p’tit frère, susurre-t-elle, les narines écartées dans une grimace.

Jim se fend d’un sourire tendre ; peut-être qu’il ressemble plus à George Kirk qu’à son père, tout compte fait. Ou peut-être est-ce ni l’un ni l’autre et que Jim ressemble tout simplement à lui.

Jenny ne saurait dire si cela fait une différence, elle qui est le portrait de son père, de cousins et de tantes disparues. Elle qui ressemble si fort à Chris, un visage si familier que le fils de ce dernier semble vouloir s’y noyer.

— N’est-ce pas notre cas à tous ? ironise-t-il en lui tendant la main. Venez, Jenny, je vous ramène.

* * *

Elle se réveille avec une gueule de bois bien sentie dans un lit qui n’est pas le sien. Pendant une seconde, elle pense avoir fait la plus grosse connerie de toute sa vie avant de se rappeler qu’elle est sortie avec son neveu hier soir et que si elle était bourrée comme un coursier à la fin de la semaine, celui-ci n’a pas bu une goutte d’alcool.

De petites grâces pour les malchanceux, pense-t-elle en s’extirpant du lit étranger.

Après inspection, l’appartement se révèle être celui de Jim – ou du moins, celui qu’il s’est vu attribuer durant sa convalescence. Le jeune capitaine dort sur le canapé d’ailleurs, contorsionné dans une étrange position, et un autre homme qui se présente comme étant le docteur McCoy – elle le remet facilement, il fait aussi partie de l’équipage de l’ _Entreprise_ – est attablé à une petite table au milieu d’une cuisine proprette. Il lui tend une pilule contre le mal de tête, une tasse de café qu’elle avale avec gratitude, lui présente un plateau de fruits, céréales et confitures et demande si elle a bien dormi avec une politesse forcée ; ce doit être un de ces gens qui ne sont pas très à l’aise en société.

Le silence s’installe, ni gênant ni confortable : de ce qu’elle en sait, ils sont deux étrangers dans une cuisine, même si son neveu lui a avoué aimer et vivre avec cet homme. Jenny n’est pas assez curieuse que pour se mêler de la vie de quelqu’un qui ne veut apparemment rien à voir à faire avec elle ; McCoy lui rend la pareille, distant et froidement aimable.

Pendant que Jenny pondère sa réponse en pestant silencieusement contre le manque de confiture aux abricots, Jim en profite pour débarquer, encastré dans un t-shirt trop grand et salue sa tante tout en posant un baiser dans les cheveux courts de son vis-à-vis.

— Je dois retourner à l’hôpital bientôt, grogne le brun sans réelle malice.

Visiblement encore à moitié endormi, Jim se contente d’acquiescer dans ses cheveux et s’assied contre le comptoir, une pomme entre les dents. C’est horriblement domestique et gênant, comme une scène à laquelle elle n’était pas censée assister.

Jenny s’enfuit en prétextant devoir aller à la salle de bain. Quand elle en revient, les joues encore roses, l’inconnu est parti et Kirk lave les tasses du petit-déjeuner à l’ancienne en chantonnant. La quasi sexagénaire range quelques affaires pour se rendre un tant soit peu utile.

— Bones s’excuse pour son départ mais il pense que nous laisser tous les deux rendra les choses plus faciles, explique le jeune homme en étendant le torchon sur un dossier de chaise.

— J’étais saoule hier ? s’enquiert Jenny en rougissant, parce qu’elle a cinquante-huit ans quand même, quelle idée de se bourrer la gueule comme une adolescente – elle n’ose même pas imaginer ce que son neveu doit penser d’elle en ce moment. Sans doute pas davantage de bien qu’hier, se dit la brunette en se mordillant la lèvre.

— Plutôt, ouais, se moque le capitaine mais sans méchanceté. Votre navette décolle à midi. Vous voulez qu’on aille voir Chris, avant ?

* * *

La ballade jusqu’au cimetière se fait dans un calme relatif mais pas gênant. Guère surprenant mais Jim est plutôt doué lorsqu’il s’agit de ne pas forcer la conversation dans des moules étroits, inadéquats. Le temps est doux, assez venteux pour que Jenny ne regrette pas d’avoir emporté sa veste. La tombe de Chris est joliment entretenue, des bouquets de fleurs blanches et jaunes s’éparpillent à son pied, mais elle sait que son frère ne les aurait pas appréciée : Chris n’était pas homme à entretenir des fleurs.

— Hey, sale gosse, murmure Jenny affectueusement en frôlant la pierre tombale du bout des doigts. Tu n’t’ennuies pas trop ici, j’espère ?

Jim, puissent les étoiles le bénir, reste en retrait, plongé dans elle ne sait quelle contemplation. Au moins, de là où il est, il ne peut pas voir les rivières qui mouillent ses joues.

— Je voulais te dire : j’ai rencontré ton fils. Je suis toujours furax que tu m’en aies jamais parlé parce que, merde, tu me l’as caché pendant quoi… vingt-six ans ? Espèce de sale petit malin, va. Tu mérites que je te fasse la gueule pour le restant de mes jours et encore après. Mais de ce que j’en ai vu, c’est un brave gosse. Pas forcément grâce à toi mais quand même, c’est ton fils. Il doit y avoir un peu des bons trucs en lui qui viennent du côté Pike de la famille, non ?

C’est Martha qui a hérité de toutes les bonnes choses, si on y regarde sans trop y toucher. Eux, ils ont dû se débrouiller avec ce qui leur restait : l’intelligence fulgurante de Chris et l’entêtement maladif de Jenny, qui a toujours su faire avec ce que la vie lui envoyait dans la figure. C’est peut-être pour ça qu’elle gère aussi bien son deuil, d’ailleurs, même si ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle n’a pas envie de hurler à la face du monde entier parfois.

Seulement parfois. Pas aujourd’hui, parce qu’aujourd’hui, Jim est derrière son épaule et il la fixe avec ses yeux tendres, bourrés de compassion et d’une compréhension douloureuse.

(Leur mère avait les yeux tendres elle aussi, paix à son âme.)

— Nan mais je dis ça comme ça : il est cool, ton gamin. S’il n’avait pas ton sourire, j’aurais dit que ça peut pas être le tien. Je comprendrais que tu aies voulu le garder pour toi, parce que si mon Fred était un beau gosse doublé d’une célébrité galactique, je sais pas ce que j’aurais fait.

Sans doute qu’elle aurait prié pour qu’il soit heureux et en sécurité. Derrière elle, Jim cache un léger sourire derrière sa main. S’il a les joues creusées par des sillons sombres, Jenny ne fait aucun commentaire dessus. Elle dit au revoir à son frère et laisse son neveu lui prendre le bras, la guider hors du cimetière avec une douceur à laquelle aucun n’est habitué.

Ils s’arrêtent devant l’immense mémorial dédié à l’U.S.S. _Kelvin_. Jenny sait qu’il existe une statue de George Kirk, quelque part sur les sols de l’académie, mais ici, l’héroïne n’est qu’un nom parmi tant d’autres, perdue entre deux autres officiers dont le nom de famille commence par K. Jim reste silencieux un moment avant de se remettre à marcher.

— Ma mère n’est pas enterrée là, vous savez, précise-t-il inutilement à Jenny – elle connaît l’histoire du Kelvin et de George Kirk, qui ne la connaît pas de leurs jours ? On ne l’a même pas enterrée : le peu de débris qu’on a pu retrouver de la carcasse du vaisseau ont été laissés à l’abandon dans l’espace. Depuis tout petit, je regarde les étoiles et je me dis que le corps de ma mère flotte là-haut, quelque part.

— C’est morbide comme idée, remarque Jenny.

— Je sais, rigole le capitaine. C’est peut-être dégueulasse de ma part mais… je crois qu’une part de moi était contente de savoir qu’il y restait quelque chose de Chris. Que c’est bien lui qui repose sous cette tombe.

Jenny comprend l’importance des corps à enterrer. Elle pose ses cheveux grisonnants sur l’épaule de son neveu. Ils sont chanceux, dans un sens, d’avoir encore ce contact là.

— Je suis contente de t’avoir rencontré, tu sais, souffle Jenny lorsque Jim lâche son bras.

Son compagnon sourit poliment ; c’est sans doute un peu forcé sur les contours mais Jenny n’y fait pas attention. C’est la seule chose que Chris lui a laissée en ce monde et elle serait bien conne de tout foirer une fois encore.

— Moi de même, Jenny, répond-il en lui serrant la main.

Il a une poigne rigide et un peu crispée – pareille à la sienne, constate Jenny avec stupeur et peut-être qu’elle pourra un jour s’y faire, au fait que ce gamin possède le sang des Pike, le sourire de Chris et ses propres pommettes.

* * *

Son appartement pulse sous la douce lumière des étoiles quand Jenny en pousse enfin la porte. Tagada l’accueille avec un feulement irrité, bien vite dissipé lorsqu’elle lui lance un de ses jouets ; elle se sait pardonnée lorsqu’il vient se poser sur ses genoux alors qu’elle boit son thé à l’orchidée. Son séjour à San Francisco l’a laissé curieusement vidée, le corps et l’âme remplie de courbatures dont elle ignore la provenance. La cadette des Pike suppose qu’il s’agit d’un bon sentiment parce qu’elle se sent étrangement plus légère, comme si un poids soudain avait quitté la région de son cœur pour prendre son envol.

Ce n’est qu’un début et il y aura des complications bien assez tôt, elle n’est pas assez naïve que pour ne pas s’en douter, mais il n’en reste pas moins que ça reste un très bon moyen d’avancer. De dépasser la tristesse dans laquelle la vie l’a plongée.

Peut-être que s’il continue à voler, pense-t-elle en regardant le carré de ciel que sa fenêtre découpe, son chagrin finira par rejoindre la mère de Jim, seule dans son tombeau d’étoiles


End file.
